


darkness never sleeps

by Cleokat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long Drabble, Nightmare, Sharing a Bed, platonic fluff, platonic mood, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleokat/pseuds/Cleokat
Summary: Her past haunts her with glinting scissors and bloodstains. It's hard to ignore.





	darkness never sleeps

She rests her hand on the doorknob. It's cold as ice, and it's yelling in all the different words Touko knows to turn back and don't come in because she sure as hell won't like what she sees. It's almost as if she has no control, though, as she quickly twists it and enters.

Her breath catches in her throat. Scissors glint, the metallic stench of blood rises up, her feet slip and she fumbled to catch a non-bloodied patch of wall to steady herself. For some reason, she looks again at the corpse of Byakuya Togami, mutilated and pinned to the wall just like any of her other victims. No, not hers. Syo's.

She stares at her bloodstained shoes and tries to ignore the smell, but it's hard and then she looks up again but the corpse isn't Togami anymore it's a girl with short brown hair and a rosy complexion (though not so rosy anymore) and Touko feels bile rising up in her throat-

Stop. Breathe.

It doesn't help. Instead she's shaking, clinging to the wall, squeezing her eyes shut and wishing that for once she can become the serial killer and just not see this and forget and forget and forget but nothing changes.

She doesn't faint, and when her hand finds the doorknob she can't get out. A scream bubbles up, and as it erupts-

Then she wakes up. Then she opens her eyes and realizes she's in a bed. Komaru is hovering over her, eyes wide.

"You okay?" Her hair's a mess, and Touko nearly makes a snide comment before realizing hers is probably twice as bad. Instead she props herself up on her elbows and Komaru sits back on her heels.

"Am I ever okay?" she remarks dryly. Komaru sighs.

"You were flailing around a lot... then you screamed..." Touko's brow furrows.

"Nothing. J-just a bad dream, okay? Go back to sleep!" With a huff, she turns to the side and falls into her pillow with a heavy plumpf. It's silent for a minute, and Touko thinks she must have fallen asleep by now.

"Hey, Touko?" She thought wrong.

"What? Let me sleep!"

"In a minute." Before Touko can ask what's going on, Komaru is clambering to her side of the bed and throwing her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Hey!"

"You're my best friend. You can talk to me about anything, ya know?"

Touko, who has been squirming previous to her statement, pushes Komaru's arms away gently and rolls over a little bit.

"Yeah. I know."

She wants to say something else, but despite her status as a world-renowned wordsmith, she doesn't know how to phrase it. She manages to think it, though.

_You're my best friend too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour during breakfast


End file.
